Butterfly Kisses
by Lady Hedwig
Summary: Songfic... this is my first posted fic... this a songfic to my favorite song Butterfly Kisses. About Lily and Her father not saying who please r/r


Sonfic: **Butterfly Kisses**

A/n: Ok there is a little story behind this songfic. One Dumbledore being Lily's dad. I know that it says that Lily was Muggle born, but I have this little story for it, the story is in the songfic, so if you want the story to the Dumbledore sitiuation then you gotta read.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or one except Cynthia.**

There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven, and she's Daddy's little girl  


"Daddy!" Lily yelled

"Yeah sweetheart?" Dumbledore asked

Lily waved her dad to come and kneel by the bed.

"I thank the lords for…" Lily started praying.

As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life, ohh but most of all...

Lily walks through a field while her friends Sirius and James kid around. They had found out they were all going to Hogwarts.

"Lil… I'm gonna tickle ya." James said with a silly grin on his face.

"No James Potter don't you dare." Lily yelled at him as he got closer. "ahhh" She screamed and ran.

He ran after her and caught up. "Sirius get over here…" Lily said.

"No. Your not getting me in this." Sirius said.

James and Lily ran after him. Dumbledore watched in the background. His little girl.  


Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  


"Bedtime Lily." Dumbledore said.

"Ok daddy." She said.

"Love you kiddo." He said.

"Love you too daddy." Lily said.

He kissed her on the cheek and left the room.

She got up out of bed and left her room.

Her father was in his getting into his bed. He looked up at Lily.

She walked over and gave him a kiss… A Butterfly Kiss.

Walk beside the pony Daddy, it's my first ride  
I know the cake looks funny Daddy, but I sure tried  


Lily was going to Hogwarts on the train. "Mom? Where's Daddy."

"He had to go to work hunny. He told me to tell you to have a safe trip." Her mother said.

"Ok. I love you mommy." Lily said. "Bye."

"Bye."

Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night  


Lily was in line to be sorted. She was one of the first in line. She looked out onto stage. A lot of people filled the room.

Then she heard a very familiar voice. "Hello everyone and welcome to a new year at Hogwarts…" It was her father, Dumbledore.

He walked behind the curtain that separated them from the people watching.

"Surprise!" Dumbledore said. "I'm the headmaster. You'll get to see me everyday."

She hugged him and gave him a Butterfly Kiss.

Sweet sixteen today  
She's looking like her Mama, a little more everyday.  


It was fifth year and James asked, "Lily? 

"Yeah James?" Lily replied.

"Can we talk?" He said. 

He was looking at her a little strangely which made her nervous.

"Sure."

They went into an empty classroom.

"Well, um, I wanna know…" James said.

Lily said, "James talk."

James, "Would you go out with me?"

Lily smiled and said, "Yeah, yeah I will. I would love to."

James picked her up and started tickling her. "JAMES!!"

One part woman, the other part girl  
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls

"Sweet sixteen Lily. Man, I would love to be sixteen." Lily's friend Cynthia, a fifth year, said.

"Yeah." Lily smiled.

"So what did James getchya for your birthday?" Cynthia asked.

"He gave me a kiss, hug, kiss, kiss, and this necklace. If I need to talk to him, I press the little button on the back of the Sapphire." Lily said smiling, "Then I can talk to him and he can talk back with this little thing that he has."

"Wow, he's sweet." Cynthia replied.

Trying her wings out in a great big world  
But I remember...

"James… Don't you dare!" Lily screamed, "Ha ha. Stop, stop."

"Nope that's not the phrase. C'mon, you can say it." James told her.

"Fine, fine. I love you James." Lily said as he let her up, "But it wasn't hard to figure out. And that sorta makes me think…"

"Don't strain yourself Lil." James said.

"Ohhh, I have a right mind to…" Lily said.

"Right mind? Lil, _you _have a right mind?" James asked laughing.

"James." She said, but he cut her off with a kiss.

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  


"Lily!" Dumbledore said.

"Yes Daddy?" Lily replied.

He waved her over and sat down. She was sixteen and gorgeous.   
James was a lucky kid to be having such a gorgeous girlfriend.

Dumbledore just sat there, looking at her. He loved the way her red hair framed her hair.

The way her eyes sparkled and lit up when she saw people she loved. He would spend days looking into them if he could. He patted the seat next to him and she sat down.

He gave her a kiss and said, "Just wanted to say I love you kiddo."

"I love you too Daddy." Lily said smiling.

You know how much I love you Daddy, but if you don't mind  
I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time.

"Seventh years. The oldest in the school." Sirius said as they all stepped off the train.

"Yeah and Sirius and I will be getting more detentions then last year. Right Padfoot?" James said.

"Right Prongs." Sirius replied.

"James!" Lily said.

"Lil, C'mon. Gotta have a little fun." James said giving her a kiss.

He put his arm around her as they walked to the school.  


Ohh with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.   


Lily sat in the classroom of charms. Her favorite class. She was thinking.

Just then the bell rang. Classes over for the day. She ran outside. Sirius and James were sitting by the lake. "Hey guys!" She yelled.

"Hey Lily!" James and Sirius yelled in unison. Lily whispered something to them and they looked at her astonished. "Ya, sure Lily?" James asked.

"Yep, positive."

Later that day Lily was seen with Sirius and James in the Great Hall when no one was there.

When the houses came in for dinner James and Lily laughed.

When Snape sat down in his usual spot, there were sparks and then something shot into the air and the sparks spelt out Gryffindor rules. Lily whispered to James, "A little charm I learned." They all laughed.

  
All the precious time,  
Oh, like the wind the years go by.  


"Lily! Dance time!" James yelled to her.

"Ok, ok." She said coming down.

He stared at her. She looked beautiful. 

She had butterfly clips in her hair.

She wore a blue dress. "You look great." James smiled.

They walked down to the Great Hall. The music started and they started dancing.

Dumbledore was there and smiled as he saw Lily and James.

Precious butterfly,  
Spread your wings and fly.  


"Lily?" James asked.

"Yeah James?" She said looking up from her book.

They were in Gryffindor tower. They were eighteen and out of school.

They were because she and James lived there after school was over.

"Lily can we go out side and talk?"

"Sure." She said getting up and walking out the portrait.

When they got outside James smiled at her, "Lily I love you and…" He smiled at her and got down on one knee. Lily smiled. "Lily Dumbledore? Will you marry me?"

Lily smiled and pulled him up. She looked him straight in the eye and said, "Yes."

She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.  


"Ok, I have to calm down." Lily said, "I mean, it's only the day before my wedding day…" 

"Lily, Breath in, breath out." Her mother said.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Lily took a breath and let it out slowly.

"I love you guys so much." She hugged her mother and father.

Standing in the brideroom just staring at her  
She asks me what I'm thinking, and I said I'm not sure.  


"Ok, why is it that the day before my wedding day I'm a nervous wreck yet the day of my wedding day I'm not even fidgeting?" Lily said laughing. 

Dumbledore took a deep breath. He loved his baby girl. He was proud.

She had become an Aurour after James and her got engaged.

She always wanted to be one.

I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl,  
And she leaned over...

  
"Daddy?"

"Huh, yeah sweetheart?"

"What _are _you thinking of?" She asked.

"I'm just thinking that I don't want to lose you hunny." He said.

She kissed him. A Butterfly Kiss.

  
Gave me butterfly kisses with her Mama there  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  


Dumbledore and Lily walked down the aisle. She smiled as they came to James.

Dumbledore thought, "I'm giving my baby girl away. At least she's going to a loving

person." He thought as he saw James. "Take care a my baby, James" He thought.

Dumbledore looked at Lily. She leaned to give him a kiss. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Then she gave him a Butterfly Kiss.

Walk me down the aisle Daddy, it's just about time.  
Does my wedding gown look pretty Daddy? Daddy, don't cry.  


"Harry. Do you want to see granpa?" Lily asked her one year old son.

"He's adorable. He has your eyes Lily and James he's gonna have your hair." Dumbledore said.

"Uh oh." James said laughing. He tried to straighting his hair. The mirror on his right said " You fighting a losing battle there dear."

They all laughed. "Padfoot! Get in here!" James yelled.

"Here ya go to your godfather Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Harry, I hope you remember these two things. One you'd better make as much trouble as possible in school…" Sirius said. At that part Lily screamed "Sirius." 

Sirius continued, "And that out of all the people here I am of course the smartest."

"Sirius!" They all yelled.

Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses,  


"Lily, take Harry and run! It's him." James yelled though the house.

"James!!" Lily screamed as the door burst open.

"Lily go, I'll hold him off. RUN!" James yelled to her.

Lily picked up Harry and ran upstairs to Harry's room. She put her finger to his mouth.

"Avada Kedavra." She heard yelled downstairs. She started sobbing.

She kisses Harry on the forehead and gave him Love.

"Girl get out of the way." Voldemort yelled.

"No, not Harry. Take me instead. Not Harry." Lily pleaded.

"Get out of the way girl. All I want is him unless you don't give in I'll take your life too." He said.

"No just take me please. Not Harry." Lily screamed as he said the words, Avada Kedavra.

He said them once more to Harry, but it backfired. Voldemort escaped with little power.

Harry whispered his first word, "Love."

I couldn't ask God for more, than this is what love is.  
I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember...  


"Dumbledore?" Fudge, the minister of magic, said.

"Yes?" Dumbledore replied.

"We have just found out that Lily and James house was attacked by Voldedmort last night."

"No. Not Lily and James." Dumbledore said. "No."

"I'll leave you, but when you feel you can hear about it please come see me." With that Fudge left.

"No!!" Dumbledore cried, "Not Lily. Please, not Lily."

Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses.   


He leaned over her casket and gave her a butterfly kiss. "It's my turn to give the kisses."

He turned and walked away. A single tear on his cheek.


End file.
